ADN Dark
by JkRowling6
Summary: ¿Qué pensarías si el día de tu cumpleaños tu ADN cambia completamente convirtiéndote en un cazador de mortífagos famoso? ¿Qué ocurriría si tu mejor amiga se enamora de aquel cazador? Y aún peor, ¿qué harías exactamente si descubres que te has enamorado de


**ADN DARK**

**Por: **_JkRowling._

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y personajes asociados a la saga pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. DNAngel, personajes asociados y trama pertenecen a Yukiru Sugisaki. Trama y personajes ficticios incluidos en esta historia pueden asociarse a la saga de libros y manga cómic respectivamente.

**Summary: **¿Qué pensarías si el día de tu cumpleaños tu ADN cambia completamente convirtiéndote en un cazador de mortífagos famoso? ¿Qué ocurriría si tu mejor amiga se enamora de aquel cazador? Y aún peor, ¿qué harías exactamente si descubres que te has enamorado de ella? Sexto Año. Harry Potter, convertido en un auror famoso, debe llevar a cabo una dura misión que intenta solucionar los problemas del Mundo Mágico. Pero antes debe solucionar su muy complicada vida. Porque… convertirte en otro trae problemas. Muchos problemas.

**Capítulo I – Transformación.**

Harry suspiró llegando a una estúpida y obvia conclusión: Este sería otro año difícil. Mientras estudiaba con tranquilidad los dibujos trazados en el techo de su dormitorio, y la penumbra de aquel anochecer devoraba el caótico desorden de todo lo existente en aquel lugar, comenzando por él mismo; pensó que nunca había estado tan poco seguro como ahora. Se sentía a la deriva, camino hacia un futuro que no le interesaba descubrir, rumbo hacia una meta que ni siquiera había soñado. ¿Cómo estar feliz sabiendo que iba a recibir algo que nunca deseó? ¿De dónde tomar fuerzas para levantarse y pensar que ya había un suspiro menos de distancia hacia ese anhelado sueño? ¿Cómo hacerlo, si ni siquiera lo había imaginado?

Ninguna promesa. Ningún deseo. Nada nuevo que descubrir.

Dejó caer el lado superior de su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos. Tampoco había nada que ocultar, nada que seguir, nada que desear. Monotonía. Desmotivación. Hacer por hacer. Costumbre.

Tanta costumbre.

Algo pareció remecer su conciencia tan rápido que la culpabilidad no alcanzó a sumarse a los demás sentimientos desagradables que lo acosaban. Los rostros pálidos de Ron y Hermione flotaron entre sus recuerdos, con expresiones algo borrosas que no pudo descifrar en aquel momento. Sin embargo, la voz de Hermione se revivió clara en su cabeza. Su tono agudo, algo nervioso y desesperado. Pero tan honesto. Tan sincero que Harry creyó estar viendo a través de su cuerpo el brillo mismo de su alma.

"Aún estamos nosotros, Harry". Él cerró los ojos intentando revivir la angustia que había adivinado tras la mirada de Hermione aquella tarde de vuelta al mundo muggle en el Expreso Nueve y Tres Cuartos. "No te rindas". Y él supo que era más que un consejo, una súplica.

Supo que valía la pena cumplirlo por ella.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, en apariencia agotado, pero con fuerzas renovadas. Se asomó por la ventana de su pequeña habitación y estudió el cielo que aquella noche se extendía como un manto gris y amenazante. Suspiró y miró el reloj.

Dos minutos para su cumpleaños.

No parecía estar sucediendo nada especial. Intentó pensar en los saludos de sus amigos y no en el saludo menos de aquella celebración. Procuró ignorar el ausente, el vacío que sin duda lo venía acosando desde aquella terrible noche en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero esto sólo lo hizo recordar más intensamente que faltaría un abrazo. Que se restaba un motivo.

Un motivo menos por el cual abrir los ojos.

Una lechuza gris atravesó el cielo y cruzó la ventana hacia su habitación antes que él pudiera notarlo. Soltó un gruñido en voz baja, y se dirigió a tomarla y quitarle el sobre que traía en el pico. No era un ave conocida para él, por lo tanto, supuso que pertenecía al colegio. El escudo impreso sobre el pergamino verde agua lo confirmó.

Abrió el sobre sin un mayor interés. Albus Dumbledore debía llevar noches sin dormir producto de la culpabilidad, y seguramente ésta era su peculiar manera de desahogarla un poco. Meneó la cabeza.

Como si así fuese a sentirse mejor.

Sin embargo, el sobre no contenía la absurda tarjeta de felicitación que esperaba.

"_Querido Harry:_

_No pretendo que entiendas de una vez lo que va a suceder contigo ahora. Sólo puedo darte una indicación: Sigue tu instinto. Necesitamos tu ayuda._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Él frunció el entrecejo. Más allá de si su comprensión lectora era tan efectivamente defectuosa, como le había asegurado Hermione unos meses atrás, se preguntó si lo que había escrito el director no era una especie de jeroglífico oculto tras unas simples palabras. Porque no había entendido nada. ¿A qué se refería con lo que iba a suceder….?

Se movió para llevar el pergamino a un lugar más iluminado e intentar encontrar una pista en él que le aclara un poco más las cosas, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, algo cayó del sobre.

Era una fotografía de… Hermione.

En ese mismo instante, Harry supo que la explicación que necesitaba no iba a hacerse esperar. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Tomó la fotografía y la observó sintiéndose absurdamente mareado.

"_Sigue tu instinto"._

Sintió un aire helado recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose ante el desasosiego que esto le causaba. Su piel comenzaba a arder. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

"_Sigue tu instinto…"._

La voz de Hermione resonaba en su cabeza. Él cerró los ojos en desesperación. No lo entendía. Todo comenzaba a girar. Estaba a punto de sentir náuseas…

"_¡Sigue tu instinto!"._

Todo terminó. Él se quedó quieto, sin comprender ni en una milésima parte lo que acaba de suceder. Sólo su corazón retumbando aún en el pecho. Sólo sus ojos abiertos perdidos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Comenzaba a recuperar energías. Comenzaba a desear algo, pero no sabía qué exactamente.

Se levantó y fue mirarse al espejo para comprobar la palidez de su rostro. Jamás podría haber estado preparado para encontrar la imagen que le devolvió su reflejo.

-¿QUÉ DEMO…?

Un joven de veinte años, cabello castaño desordenado y ojos negros le devolvía una expresión atónita. Harry volteó a ver a su espalda, pero no encontró a nadie. Llevó una mano a la punta de su nariz, y observó cómo el espejo reflejaba exactamente lo que había hecho.

Imposible. ¿Él convertido en otra persona?

La blanca lechuza Hedwig graznó a su lado. Él caminó hacia el ave, aún sintiéndose atontado y estúpido. Sabía que estaba en un absurdo sueño. Pero no quería despertar. Un leve cosquilleo en su estómago le inducía la sensación de estarse divirtiendo.

¿Adrenalina?

El contacto con su lechuza lo hizo ahogar un grito de dolor. Iba a tomar su varita, pero de pronto todo empezó a girar. Y él sólo alcanzó a verse guiado por un ave negra y audaz. Estuvo a punto de arremeter en contra de ella, pero aquellos ojos le parecían conocidos.

Era Hedwig.

Pero una Hedwig totalmente distinta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaba. Soltó una carcajada. Decidió disfrutar del viento helado que azotaba su rostro, mientras él era alocadamente guiado por una lechuza casi desconocida a un rumbo más inesperado aún. Esto era un sueño. Pero valía la pena seguir en él.

Nunca pudo imaginar siquiera el tiempo que pudo disfrutar de aquel viaje maravilloso. Lo cierto es que de pronto, el remolino de colores a su alrededor desapareció. Y su caída de bruces al suelo estuvo lejos de igualar al fantástico y suave viaje que había vivido.

"Al fin llega", una voz conocida y malhumorada le habló desde arriba. Él ni siquiera pudo responderle, así que procuró ocupar el poco aliento que le quedaba en levantarse del césped frío. Una chica de ojos castaños le devolvía la mirada. Parecía enfadada por algo.

"Pensé que podría ser más responsable", prosiguió, con un tono de voz agudo. Harry la quedó mirando extrañado, reparando en la forma en que ella le hablaba. ¿No lo reconocía?

"No entiendo qué esta sucediendo, Hermione", se quejó en voz alta, pero la voz que llegó a sus oídos pareció completamente extraña. Se comenzaba a aburrir de aquella absurda situación. ¿Qué tipo de broma le habían jugado? ¿Él convertido en alguien totalmente extraño, y Hermione, su mejor amiga, sin reconocerlo?

"¿Que no lo entiende?", rió ella, y Harry no necesitó reflexionar más las expresiones de su rostro para adivinar que estaba intentando reprimir, como tantas veces, unas buenas palabras groseras en su contra. Pero ahora parecía que lo hacía por algo más. Estaba reaccionando tal como lo hacía ante los insultos de Severus Snape. "Creí que le habían dicho que debía estar aquí hace exactamente diez minutos, señor Dark".

Harry llevó las manos a su boca, intentando reprimir una carcajada gutural. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿"Señor Dark"? ¿Hace diez minutos? Suspiró cansado y se acercó a ella.

"Muy bien, Hermione… tu broma es estupenda, pero ya me estoy cansando. Eso de 'señor Dark' es absolutamente ridículo… de verdad."

La chica se alejó de él tanto como pudo, y soltó una risa ácida.

"No es mi culpa que su creatividad se haya limitado a eso. Fue usted mismo quien se hizo reconocer por ese nombre", movió la cabeza en desaprobación. "¿Sabe, no estoy aquí para sugerirle el uso de nuevos sobrenombres. Vengo a cumplir una misión estrictamente de trabajo. No tenía el menor interés en conocerle".

Harry alzó una ceja. Estaba comenzando a creer que esto no era una broma, y mucho menos, un sueño. Pensó en la carta de Dumbledore y en la supuesta transformación. Tocó su mejilla y descubrió los rastros de barba masculina. No le hizo falta mirar más abajo para darse cuenta de que no era su auténtica apariencia.

Las piezas comenzaban a encajar…

"Lo siento", musitó, intentando ganar tiempo. "Sólo estoy… algo confundido. ¿Me podrías decir exactamente a qué te mandaron?

No necesitó mirar el rostro de Hermione para confirmar que había sido un error mencionar en voz alta su último comentario.

"¿Con que a qué me mandaron?", repitió ella riendo y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mirando hacia alrededor, como si esperase que alguien más se riera con ella de la absurda pregunta que acaba de escuchar. "Tiene un sentido del humor muy sucio, señor Dark".

"Lo sé…"

"Lo sabe…", murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Él la observó genuinamente, dividido entre el asombro y la diversión que aquella loca situación le provocaban.

"¿Por qué repite todo lo que yo digo?"

"Porque… porque… porque me parece absurdo, ¡por eso!", exclamó Hermione, defendiéndose como si la hubiesen acusado de un delito fatal.

Él alzó una ceja y se acercó hacia ella. Muy bien, ¿quería jugar? Esto se estaba volviendo cada minuto más divertido.

"Ni un paso más, Dark". Una voz tras su espalda lo obligó a detenerse en seco. Le parecía extrañamente conocida.

"¡Usted!", gritó Hermione espantada. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron en terror.

"Así es… yo. ¿Qué tal es encontrarse con tu archienemigo tras cincuenta años, Dark?".

N/A: Y? Parece completamente difícil de entender en un principio, pero a medida que la historia avanza se van revelando muchos secretos. REVIEWS PLZ! nn'


End file.
